


Such Sweet Kisses

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [25]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Demons & Fairies, F/M, Fairies, Friendship, Gentleness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Married Couple, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Unconsummated Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker notices something when her new husband kisses her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Sweet Kisses

 

Thornstriker had learned about demons in her studies, but they had never mentioned anything like what she was experiencing now.

 

The first instance had been their wedding, when they had joined in marriage and he had kissed her.  His lips had hesitated, but as the chaste kiss left, she felt a tingle on her lips.

 

Only now was she beginning to realize it wasn't the shock of her first kiss with her new husband.  It was something else entirely.

 

When they shared the bed that night.  When he kept his clothes on and held her as they 'consummated' the marriage, he had kissed her again.  Longer this time and deeper.  Deeper than the last one.

 

Bloodshed never touched her without permission, always waiting for her to pull her hand away before he would grasp it.  To hold to his lips to kiss or to escort her into another room, his hand on hers.

 

But the kisses... he would wait as well, but when their lips would meet, the tingle would happen again.  And her husband...

 

The demon's breathing would hitch.  His hot breath would be hotter when he pulled away, sometimes panting as his red eyes seemed deeper when his gaze laid upon hers again after their eyes had closed.  His hands would tremble.  His fingers would grasp her skin tighter before quickly releasing again.

 

And she... Thornstriker always found her own breath taken away.  Sometimes after the longer kisses, the ones he would hold her hands tight and hold them to his chest, she would feel a little dizzy.

 

Those kisses... something was happening when he kissed her.  But she couldn't figure out what it was.

 

She knew demons desired fairies; that was what all those stories the nannies had told a younger her had been about.  But they spoke of eating fairies alive, taking them to produce powerful half-breed offspring, use their flesh to strength themselves.

 

Was their some truth to that?  But Bloodshed swore he would never hurt her, always protecting her from any harm.

 

And to be fair, the kisses never hurt.  She would just feel a little winded sometimes after a long one.

 

Thornstriker would have to figure it out later on her own.  She doubted Bloodshed would tell her anything.  Perhaps her father-in-law? Bombrush was always very forward and willing to explain demon cultures to her whenever he stopped by to visit (and Bloodshed didn't send him away).

 

That would have to do.  In the meantime, she could at least read the literature in the library to see if there was something there.

 

It wasn't like she had much else to do here in her new home.

 

END


End file.
